Eternidad
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Kagome se topa con el grupo de detectives espirituales en el mundo real. Yusuke y los demás creen que Kagome es una indefensa jovencita que tiene la mala costumbre de meterse con demonios. Pronto descubrirán que de indefensa no tiene nada y que los demonios son quienes se meten con ella. AU supongo... Sesshomaru x Kagome
1. Comienzos

**Título: **Eternidad

**Disclaimer: **No, Inuyasha no es mío ni Sesshomaru ni Inutashio ni nadie u.u solo escribo esto porque mi mente desearía que lo fueran X_X

**Nota de la autora:**

****Bueno la verdad es que ya había escrito esto hace tiempo...

Hatori: Cuándo eras jóven

Sumine: oie oie, aún soy joven Ha-chan, el anciano eres tú.

Yuki: Nosotros no envejecemos de manera alguna mientras tú... bueno empiezas a usar corrector en las ojeras

Sumine : Waaaa maldito príncipe juro que un día de estos te desgarro!

Zero: Eso sería interesante...

Sumine: Eso es ! Zero hazme vampiro rápido no quiero envejecer ni un segundo más.

Zero: no digas estupideces, solo un vampiro de sangre pura puede convertirte yo no.

Sumine: Kappa... vamos a cazar... (los ojos le brillan malévolamente)

Zero: no estárás pensando en ir tras...

Sumine: Kuran, Kaname muajajajajaja... pero antes dejen les digo que al inicio la historia iba a ser Hiei&Kag pero... me desvié en algún momento y cuandome di cuenta... bueno pues ya era Sessho el enamorado xDDD DIsfrútenla =)

* * *

Kagome estaba exhausta, no podía ni siquiera abrir los ojos, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo y tenía que continuar adelante, de otra forma moriría.

-Estúpido examen de admisión- Dijo mientras lentamente sus ojos se enfocaban en el gran libro de química que tenía enfrente. El examen para entrar a la nueva preparatoria (como era de esperarse no la aceptaron este año en su presente preparatoria) era mañana y aun no había estudiado todos los temas. Se estiró perezosamente mientras escuchaba unos pequeños ronquidos. Volteó la silla para mirar al niño que se encontraba acurrucado en su cama, envuelto en cobijas. Su cabello rojizo era lo único visible y al lado de este una bolita de pelo blanco con negro. Sonrió para sí misma

-"_ Ustedes chicos son todo lo que me queda…"_ Pensó nostálgicamente mientras recordaba el pasado. Sacudió la cabeza frustrada. –"_Y aquí estoy con un examen importante mañana y en lugar de estudiar pienso en el antiguo Japón"._ Volteó hacia su libro una vez más y comenzó a leer. Ahora que el pozo estaba como estaba, no había manera de volver, así que tendría que arreglárselas en este mundo.

Kagome estaba congelada, no podía ni siquiera respirar, pareciese que no pudiera ni parpadear, peor que un hechizo de una miko oscura. Y tan pronto como llegó, se fue.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con que el examen se cancela?- gritó sin darse cuenta de que su tono de voz era un poco demasiado alto.

-Bueno, pero si deberías de alegrarte, hay muy pocos aplicantes para este año así que hemos decidido darles la oportunidad a todos de estudiar sin tener que presentar el examen- contestó el maestro mientras le dedicaba un sonrisa.

-Y yo matándome por estudiar- susurró Kagome mientras salía de la oficina. No había dormido más que tres horas anoche y todo para poder pasar el examen y la mesa directiva decidía no aplicarlos. Siguió metida en sus pensamientos y al doblar una esquina de la escuela chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa por no verte venir- Una muchacha le sonreía desde el suelo mientras recogía sus libros. –Mi nombre es Keiko, supongo que eres una de las nuevas estudiantes ¿cierto?

-Ah…sí. Soy Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. Es un placer.- Le ayudó a recoger unos libros y ambas empezaron a caminar.

-Bueno Kagome, si te puedo llamar así, ¿no?- Kagome simplemente le dio una leve inclinación con la cabeza- Bienvenida a nuestra preparatoria. Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes preguntarme, después de todo estamos en la misma clase si no me equivoco. Tienes matemáticas primero, ¿cierto?- Le preguntó mientras la dirigía entre la masa de estudiantes.

-Creo que si-contestó Kagome algo insegura, esa chica simplemente era demasiado alegre.

-Bueno, ¡ya está! Entonces vamos al salón que te presentaré a mis amigos.-Y con esto la chica desapareció en una de las aulas del pasillo.

-Vamos chicos, que les presento a una nueva estudiante- Keiko estaba hablando animadamente con dos chicos.

-Buenos días –Saludó Kagome mientras se acercaba al trío.

-Muy buenos- respondió un chico de cabellera naranja con un peinado algo…extravagante.- Mi nombre es Kuwabara y es un placer conocerla hermosa doncella, eh caído presa de su belleza.

¡PUM!

-Eh ¿no habías dicho que la única mujer de tus sueños era Yukina?, espera a que Hiei se entere que engañas a su hermana…- un joven de cabello negro, con demasiado gel en él le gritaba al otro después de haberle golpeado excesivamente duro en la cabeza.

-Ya Yusuke, que solo lo decía en broma- decía Kuwabara mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Miroku- dijo Kagome tan bajo que los demás escucharon apenas un susurro.

-¿Qué has dicho Kagome?- preguntó Keiko.

-Nada, es solo que me recuerda a un amigo. Un placer conocerlos, pueden llamarme Kagome.- Y dio una leve inclinación de la cabeza hacia ambos.

En el momento en que Kagome se acercó un poco más, Yusuke dio un respingo mientras Kuwabara simplemente daba un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Sucede algo?- Kagome pasó despistadamente al lado de ellos y se sentó en un pupitre al lado de la ventana. Dejó su mochila a un lado y se dispuso a observar el cielo. _ "¿Por qué mi vida no puedes ser normal? Maldita sea, aun en este mundo me sigo topando con gente rara". _ Kagome volteó a ver ambos chicos, que le mantenían la mirada fija y puedo observar como ondas de energía espiritual de color azul se formaban alrededor del cuerpo de Yusuke. "_Así que tratas de advertirme…no te preocupes Yusuke Urameshi, no he venido a pelear". _Sonrió nuevamente mientras volvía a ver la ventana.


	2. La visita al templo Higurashi

**Nota de la autora:** La verdad es que no pude esperar para subir el siguiente capítulo jonjonjon

Hatori: Esa nueva risa que adoptaste es sencillamente estúpida

Yuki: Suenas como puerco sinceramente

Sumine: Y una mierda Yuki!

* * *

-Te digo que sí- Yusuke dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa- esa muchacha tenía gran poder espiritual. No te podría decir cuánto obviamente lo estaba ocultando, pero aun así en cuanto se acercó a mí las ondas eran tan fuertes que por un momento no pude respirar.

-Eso no es posible Yusuke, de haber un humano así Enma lo sabría- comentó Kurama calmadamente.

-Solo estas alucinando- dijo Hiei desde su puesto en el árbol.

-No, no lo hace. Su poder fue tan grande que tuve que retroceder. Creí que iba a rostizarme o algo así- Kuwabara tembló un poco.

-Bueno, no creo que sea posible, pero si ambos lo dicen, lo mejor será investigar a esta chica.- Kurama se levantó de la banca del parque mientras sacudía su ropa.- ¿Alguna idea de dónde vive?

-No, solo sabemos que su nombre es Kagome Higurashi- contestó kuwabara mientras se levantaba siguiendo a los demás.

-Entonces es sencillo, el templo Higurashi- dijo Hiei mientras comenzaba a brincar entre los árboles.

* * *

Kagome estaba sentada en la sala de la cocina cuando una gatita le empezó a lamer la pierna.

-Ya kirara, dime ¿tienes hambre?- le preguntó mientras la levantaba en brazos y le preparaba algo de comer. Se escuchó un maullido detrás de Kagome.- Tu déjame Buyo que tu comida ya te la di tragón, por eso estas tan gordo vete por ahí a corretear ratones o algo- con eso el gato se dio la media vuelta y salió por la puerta algo dolido que su ama no lo consintiera tanto. Kagome dio un suspiro- creo que eh sido demasiado dura con él, ya le compensaré con postre después. De todas formas ahora tengo que preparar la comida- Bajó a Kirara y empezó a cocinar, en cualquier momento llegarían sota y Shippo de la casa de uno de sus amigos y entonces tendrían hambre.

Eran las seis y media cuando por fin alguien tocó la puerta.

-Souta, te he dicho que no salgas sin tus llaves, ¿qué pasaría si llegas y yo no estoy para…abrirte?-Kagome se quedó con las últimas palabras en la boca, cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos de los hombres más guapos que había visto en su vida. "_Pero si podrían ser hasta demonios, me recuerdan a Sesshomaru…espera…¡pero si son demonios!" _Kagome se quedó estudiando un momento los demonios que tenía enfrente, no sabía de qué tipo eran, pero eran fuertes…muy fuertes. Uno le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza, tan hermoso que parecía mujer, de cabello largo y del color de las rosas, con ojos verdes y facciones dulces. El otro era de su estatura, quizá un poco más alto, de cabello negro con ojos amenazadores y se mantenía atrás un poco más cuidadoso. Entonces decidió hacerse pasar por una adolescente corriente y antes de dejarlos pasar redobló las barreras que tenía. La suya, de kirara y la del pozo.

-Oh vaya, ¿en qué les puedo servir?- dijo Kagome sonriendo.

-Oh Kagome, lo siento pero les he contado a mis amigos que he conocido a una muchacha muy bonita en la escuela y ya que ambos están solteros te han querido conocer- Kagome no reconoció la voz, pero en cuento se acercó reconoció las ondas. Llamas azules. La mirada que el joven demonio de cabellos negros le envió no pasó desapercibida a los ojos de Kagome.

-Ya, entiendo, pero en estos momentos no estoy buscando una relación Yusuke. ¡Oh!, pero que mala anfitriona, bueno al menos pasen- Mientras decía esto, Kagome se alejó de la puerta y dejó pasar a los cuatro chicos.- ¿Tienen hambre? Acabo de prepara la comida.

-Ah yo sí linda Kagome, me encantaría comer lo que has preparado- Kuwabara se sentó en la mesa mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-Hey- se escuchó en forma de gruñido.

-Perdóname Hiei, yo no estoy coqueteando con ella solo quiero comer un poco. No me digas que no tienes hambre ¿eh?- le preguntó Kuwabara, aunque su voz sonaba con un tono de burla su expresión era del terror más profundo.

-Sí Hiei, relájate que yo también tengo hambre- dijo Yusuke mientras se sentaba al lado de Kuwabara.

-Bueno pues qué le vamos a hacer, lo mejor será aceptar la oferta- Kurama se sentó. -Por cierto señorita Kagome perdóneme por no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Suichi Minamino. El que se encuentra allá es Hiei.- Dijo Kurama mientras señalaba con la cabeza al otro demonio.

-Hmp- fue todo lo que se escuchó por parte de Hiei mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

-Bueno pues un placer. Mi nombre, aunque ya lo saben, es Kagome Higurashi- Kagome se dedicó a servir la mesa y todos comenzaron a comer.

-Vaya kagome, pero si puedo venir a comer a tu casa todos los días, ¡esto está delicioso!- exclamó Yusuke mientras acababa con su plato.

-Lo mismo por mi parte- gritó Kuwabara mientras acababa con su tercer plato.

-Yo no me tomaría tantas libertades, pero debo decir que la comida está deliciosa.- Kurama se enderezó un poco mientras miraba fijamente a Hiei y todos voltearon a verle esperando su comentario.

-Está bien- Dijo mientras terminaba el plato, en una voz demasiado baja y sin embargo todos lo escucharon.

En ese momento se escucharon las voces de unos niños fuera de la casa y la puerta principal abriéndose.

Kagome no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Antes de que pudiera poner la barrera de Shippo, los cuatro hombres lo habían sentido. Shippo reaccionó posicionándose delante de Sota y mostrando sus pequeños colmillos a los dos demonios intrusos. Kirara, que hasta el momento se había quedado al margen de todo, se transformó y voló al lado de Kagome para recogerla e interponerse justo a tiempo entre Yusuke y Shippo.

-¡Detente!- Gritó Kagome mientras creaba un campo de fuerza entre su familia y los intrusos. La perla de Shikon, que antes pasara desapercibida, ahora brillaba ferozmente.

Yusuke ni si quiera lo pensó. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una barrera y su reigan de seguro la rompería fácilmente. –Como si fuera a…- antes de terminar la frase y poder disparar el reigan, un rosal de Kurama le impidió el paso y lo golpeó ferozmente en el estómago mandándolo a volar de regreso detrás de sus compañeros.- ¡Kurama!

-Estúpido- fue todo lo que dijo Hiei mientras era retenido en el piso por una espada.

-Si hubieras atacado- comenzó Kurama quién estaba aprisionado contra la pared por unas garras que sacaban veneno y estaban dispuestas a atravesarle el cuello si se movía. –Todos estaríamos muertos. –Terminó Kurama mientras se arrodillaba frente a su opresor.

Un gruñido de un perro se escuchó resonar en todo el templo.


	3. Sesshomaru

**Nota de la autora: **

****Hola, hola! jojojo aquí el tercer cap! Es un poco corto pero vale la pena mi amado entra en acción O/O

Hatori: Deja de divagar no es tu amado en ningún sentido.

Sumiine: Ya, Ha-chan yo se que te pones celoso, pero no te preocupes te guardo un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Yuki: Solo deberías tener a un hombre en tu corazon Su-kun

Sumine: Ya sé que quieres ser ese hombre príncipe, pero eso no significa que vas a tener postre n.n

Zero: Adularla no sirve, ya deberías haber aprendido eso.

Sumine: Zero, tú ponte a rastrear a Kuran, aún necesito hacerme inmortal muajajaja

* * *

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó Kuwabara. No se había movido un centímetro de su lugar desde que comenzara todo pues no lo había creído necesario. O sencillamente, todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Explícate humana, ¿qué haces con estos demonios?- Sesshomaru se encontraba a mitad de la sala de Kagome reteniendo a los mencionados.

-¡Sesshomaru!- gritó Shippo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

-Entonces sí eres tú, Sesshomaru-sama- Kurama levantó la vista hacía Sesshomaru y éste le quitó las garras del cuello.

-¿Qué haces con la humana Zorro?- Sesshomaru levantó su espada y dejó levantarse a Hiei quien sencillamente se recargó contra la pared de la habitación. –Dependiendo de tu respuesta, decidiré si viven o mueren- y con su mano libre tomó a Shippo por la cola para despegarlo de su pierna y lo lanzó a Kagome.

-Sesshomaru, no creo que esto sea nece- Kagome no terminó la frase viendo la mirada del inu.

-No recuerdo haberte preguntado a ti, Kagome- fue por todo su respuesta. Si la había llamado por su nombre, entonces estaba muy enojado.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?- Preguntó Yusuke mientras se levantaba y trataba de hilar sus pensamientos.

-Lord Sesshomaru- sama, es el hijo de Inutashio-sama. - Kurama se levantó e hizo una reverencia- es el último gran demonio de la antigua era. Señor de la Luna y dueño del secreto de la resurrección.

Hiei de mala gana y torciendo los ojos se inclinó de la misma forma que Kurama para presentar sus respetos al Lord youkai.

-Vaya, Sesshomaru- Kagome bajó de Kirara y se sentó en el sillón mientras tomaba a un asustadizo Souta que parecía a punto de desmayarse.- Y yo que siempre creí que solo tenías alucines de grandeza. Aparentemente sí eres importante ¿eh?

Kurama y Hiei cerraron los ojos, no queriendo ver la masacre que el Lord haría con la pobre humana. Si era indulgente la mataría rápido e indoloramente. Pero en lugar de eso escucharon a Sesshomaru gruñir y posteriormente el ruido sordo de un golpe contra el sillón. Al abrir sus ojos, Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado al lado de Kagome, mientras el pequeño demonio zorro escalaba por su pierna para sentarse con ellos.

Kurama y Hiei no entendían lo que sucedía. Yusuke y Kuwabara por otro lado, entendían menos.

* * *

Cortito pero bonito? No? Ok...quizá bonito no, pero no pude esperar para meter a Sessho en acción. Emoción emoción, Kurama y Hiei están desconcertados por el comportamiento del Lord despiadado! ¿Porqué tolera semejantes insultos de la humana? Yusuke y Kuwabara no tienen ni idea de lo que sucede jeje pobres detectives xD

Por cierto, Souta se muere del miedo n.n R&R Nos vemos mañana en el siguiente capítulo =)


	4. El poder de la Shikon no Tama

**Reviews: **Normalmente, respondo los reviews por pm pero cuando no tienen link pues... les responderé aquí. Porque aunque no lo crean leo todos y cada uno de los reviews (no que sean muchos realmente xD) pero el punto es que sí son importantes. A los autores nos ayudan a saber si les gusta la historia, si algo no quedo claro, si les gustaría que entraramos más en detalles sobre algo, etc. Y por su puesto me hacen sentir bien =)

Gracias a Naomipy y a Aledith por leer y dejar review n.n espero que les guste este cap =)

Ellesa: Todo se desarrollará eventualmente...espero, a menos que a mi cerebro se le de por tener esos lapsus cronológicos en las historias que suele tener... pero prometo tratar de controlarlo.

Kokoro kokuo: Pues realmente cronológicamente no puede ser. La historia de Yuyu Hakusho de hecho termina como cuatro años antes de lo de Inuyasha así que tendría que ser 4 años después de que termina yu yu pero... amí eso no me funciona... así que supongamos que los mandé a todos mágicamente al futuro para que coincidieran con Kagome ... pero dentro de la historia de yuyu tendría que ser efectivamente como entre la segunda y tercera temporada... quizá xD Muchas gracias por el review!

Y bueno para que a Angelina dbz no muera de ansiedad aquí el siguiente cap =)

**Nota de la autora: **

****Sumine: Bueno, creo que Kuran Kaname atrapó a Ha-chan y a los demás porque no han vuelto ni me han llamado D=

Kappa: has pensado en la posibilidad de que solo huyeron?

Sumine: mmm no creo... Yuki quizá lo haya intentado pero se que Ha-chan lo hubiera detenido. Ha-chan es feliz viviendo aquí nunca hace nada y le doy todo lo que quiere...to-do jojojo O/O hmmm

Kappa: aja... por TODO te refieres a toda la comida que te pide, los libros que quiere, tu cuarto, tu compu, refrigerios, la alberca, etc... porque en realidad ni te toca.

Sumine: es que es un poco tímido u.u eso es todo

Kappa: ... definitivamente huyeron.

* * *

**El poder de la Shikon no Tama**

-Así que- Kuwabara por fín volvió a hablar.- Si la atacamos a ella, ¿él nos mata a todos?

-En realidad, no necesitaba ayuda- Kurama señaló la perla que Kagome tenía en su cuello.- La barrera que puso era demasiado fuerte para el Reigan de Yusuke. La perla de Shikon habría desintegrado a Yusuke y a nosotros con él si no lo hubiera detenido a tiempo. Sus poderes son legendarios.

Kagome sonrió mientras liberaba su fuerza espiritual. Yusuke y Kuwabara sintieron tal presión en su pecho, que cayeron al suelo sin poder respirar. Kurama y Hiei se resistieron, pero al final cayeron igual.

-Vas a matarlos- dijo Shippo, quien había logrado subir al sillón y se encontraba cómodo entre Sesshomaru y Kagome.

-Ah, cierto- Kagome volvió a encerrar su energía evitando así la muerte segura de los dos humanos.

-Aún no respondes mi pregunta, Youko- Sesshomaru miraba intensamente a Kurama.

-Hemos venido a investigar la fuente del poder que presintieron Yusuke y Kuwabara en el colegio. La señorita Kagome llamó la atención en nuestra preparatoria- Kurama volteó a ver a Kagome y le sonrió dulcemente a pesar de sentir aún la opresión en el pecho. Kagome le regresó la sonrisa, lo cual sacó otro gruñido de Sesshomaru.

-Eso no explica por qué atacaron a **mí** humana- Sesshomaru puso gran énfasis en la palabra mi, un poco demasiado a opinión de Kagome.

-¿Un demonio con una humana? – Kuwabara tenía un tono burlesco que no le agradó a Sesshomaru. –Ni siquiera Kurama que es amigo de los humanos tiene una que sea suya.

-Mi hermana no es de Sesshomaru- Souta se sentía seguro en los brazos de su hermana y al lado de Sesshomaru así que ya podía hablar.- Sesshomaru protege a la familia desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Verdad que sí Sesshomaru? – Souta ensanchó los ojos e interrogó al demonio.

-Demasiados para ser exactos- Sesshomaru miró a Kagome mientras esta le sonreía. El demonio hizo un gesto de asco y le dio la espalda.

-Jejeje, ya estás viejo Sesshomaru- Shippo huyó después de hacer ese comentario detrás de Kagome. Sesshomaru simplemente lo ignoró. 500 años le habían enseñado el arte de la paciencia, arte que solo manifestaba en la familia Higurashi. Shippo, gracias al instinto maternal de Kagome, entraba en esa categoría.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿No planean decir quiénes son?- Kagome preguntó a los cuatro hombres que seguían parados frente a ellos. –Y por favor, tomen asiento que parece que esto va para largo.

-Debería saber, señorita Kagome, que no es nuestra costumbre atacar así.- Kurama fue el primero en obedecer y sentarse en un sillón.

-Hmph- Hiei interrogó primero con la mirada a Sesshomaru y éste le dio permiso para sentar a los dos humanos en el sillón. – Siéntate, idiota. – Le dijo a Yusuke, mientras con la mirada mandaba a Kuwabara a seguir al primero.

-Mi nombre humano es Suichi Minamino. Mi nombre youkai, por otro lado, es Youko Kurama. Tengo el placer de conocer a Sesshomaru-sama de hace mucho tiempo, cuando era un huh…bueno cuando me comportaba enteramente como Youkai. – Kagome sonrió y volteó a ver a Sesshomaru que le afirmó lo que el pelirosa decía.

-Eres un zorro ¿cierto?- Shippo ensanchó los ojos esperando la respuesta.

-Pues sí. Soy un antiguo demonio zorro. Hiei es un demonio de fuego. – Hiei sólo desvió la mirada.

-Igual podría ser de hielo y le quedaría más- Yusuke intervino mientras reía.

-Eso es cierto- Argumentó Kuwabara.

-¿Y qué hacen con estos dos humanos?- Preguntó Kagome.

-Kuwabara y yo somos detectives espirituales. –Yusuke hizo un gesto de orgullo. – Kurama y Hiei, nos ayudan a resolver los casos que Koenma nos dé.

-Y este ataque a **mí** humana- El énfasis nuevamente y Kagome rodó sus ojos.- ¿fue mandado por el hijo de Enma?

-No, la verdad es que Koenma no sabe nada.- Kuwabara tomó la palabra. – Sucede que hoy mismo conocimos a Kagome y decidimos investigarla. Koenma no está enterado de la situación.

-Enma sabe todo acerca de la familia Higurashi.- Sesshomaru se levantó dignamente del sillón y puso mirada de indignado.- Si aún sabiendo de mi protección sobre ellos les ha dejado actuar, porque es imposible que no supiera de sus acciones, le declararé la guerra.

-Sesshomaru, cálmate. –Kagome lo jaló de la manga y el Youkai le arrebató el brazo mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

En ese momento la puerta sonó por tercera vez esa noche y la señora Higurashi y su padre entraron por ella.

* * *

Sesshomaru se enoja! Una guerra contra Enma por parte del Daiyoukai xDDD ... o quizá no? Podrá Kagome frenar su enojo? xDDD Y qué dirá la madre de Kagome de sus nuevos amigos esto y más en el siguiente capítulo! R&R =)


	5. La señora Higurashi

**Nota de la autora:**

****Lo lamento tengo prisa =) voy en búsqueda de Ha-chan, Yuki y Zero. Si Kuran los tiene me las va a pagar.

Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

**La Señora Higurashi**

En ese momento la puerta sonó por tercera vez esa noche y la señora Higurashi y su padre entraron por ella.

-Mamá, abuelo- Kagome soltó a Sota que corrió a recibir a los adultos. – Han venido más demonios.

La señora Higurashi sonrió amablemente a todos los presentes en la sala mientras el abuelo corría fuera de la casa gritando algo sobre pergaminos.

-Prepararé el té para todos.- Dijo simplemente la madre de Kagome mientras tomaba a Sota e iba a la cocina.

-Tu madre se toma las cosas con calma Kagome.- Yusuke pensó en que su madre se parecía en eso también.

-Bueno muchas cosas han pasado- Kagome se apretó un poco el pecho y sintió su garganta cerrársele.

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo y simplemente volteó al lado contrario. Para todos los presentes este cambio no pasó desapercibido.

Los ojos de Kagome la traicionaron llenándose un poco de lágrimas y Hiei sintió asco al pensar en ver llorar a una humana que se atrevía a contrariar a un Youkai. Que humana más asquerosa, ahora entendía por qué Sesshomaru la evitaba en esos momentos. Pero contrario a lo que esperaba Hiei, Kagome tragó duro y volvió a la normalidad en un momento.

-En fin, que está acostumbrada a ver demonios y demás cosas raras- Kagome sonrió y revolvió el cabello de Shippo, que por un segundo se había preocupado por ella.

Y como para demostrar lo que Kagome acababa de decir, su madre entró de nuevo trayendo una bandeja de té con ella.

-Sesshomaru, espero que te guste el té. Es tu favorito, mi hija lo compró apenas. – Y diciendo esto, dejó una taza al alcance de Sesshomaru que para sorpresa de los cuatro jóvenes agradeció a la señora y tomó la taza. – Para ustedes jóvenes les traje té normal, espero que sea también de su agrado. –Kurama tomó el té, Kuwabara también. Yusuke lo miró de forma extraña y Hiei torció la naríz. Sesshomaru gruñó y las cuatro tazas repiquetearon mientras los cuatro temblaban al mismo tiempo que bebían el té.

-Gracias madre y mi abuelo ¿a dónde fue?- Kagome tomó su té y enfrió el de Shippo.

-A exorcizar el templo de seguro. –Kurama y Hiei se pusieron tensos, pero la señora les sonrió. –Oh, no se preocupen. Nunca funciona. A Sesshomaru y a Shippo nunca les ha hecho nada, a Kirara le dio dolor de cabeza, pero no creo que sea por eso.- Y la gata gigante ronroneo mientras la señora la acariciaba.

-Bueno, mamá. Ellos son Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke y Kuwabara.- Los mencionados bajaron la cabeza para presentarse a la señora. –Son compañeros de la prepa, huh más o menos.

-Bueno, pues les encargo mucho a mi hija. Aunque Sesshomaru la cuide, no tiene muchos amigos- La señora Higurashi miró a Sesshomaru con cariño y éste solo le devolvió una mirada fría.

-Madre, no es necesario que digas eso.- Kagome se sentía ofendida.

-¡Kagome, Sesshomaru¡- El pequeño Shippo daba brinquitos en el sillón mientras jalaba de las mangas a los dos-Tengo una graaaaan idea- dijo dramatizando su frase con las manos.

-¿Qué sucede Shippo?- Preguntó Kagome maternalmente mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-¡Kurama es un zorro! Él puede enseñarme a ser un gran Youkai como Sesshomaru- dijo Shippo mientras señalaba a Kurama.

La simple idea de que el pequeño zorro impertinente pensara que podría llegar a ser como él soltó otro gruñido por parte de Sesshomaru.

-¡Sesshomaru! Ya cállate pareces perro rabioso. Te va a doler la garganta.- Kagome regañó a Sesshomaru, mientras éste sopesaba las fatalidades de matarla.

-¿Quieres Kurama, quieres?- fue la súplica del pequeño.

-Pues, estoy en deuda con ustedes por haber atacado sin razón alguna. Mientras Sesshomaru-sama lo apruebe, lo haré- Kurama sonrió y espero la aprobación del Lord.

- Que haga lo que quiera- Se levantó, dejó la taza en la mesa y agradeció a la madre de Kagome.- Me retiro, no creo que mi presencia sea necesaria ya.- En la puerta se detuvo un momento y quedándose parado al final volvió la cabeza.- Si presiento peligro para mi humana, los mataré sin pensarlo.- Y con esto salió.

* * *

Por cierto ¿tengo que mover el fic a crossover? Nos leemos mañana!


	6. El nuevo trabajo de Kurama y Hiei

**Nota de la Autora:**

****Otro cortito, lo siento u.u La uni me quita tiempo... debería dejar de estudiar y dedicarme a escribir historias D= pero mi madre no me dejaría xD jojojo bueno espero que les guste n.n Por cierto! de ahora en adelante el fic se cambia a la sección de **crossover** n.n

* * *

**El nuevo trabajo de Kurama y Hiei**

-Bueno, sí que tiene un temperamento fuerte- Yusuke dejó inmediatamente su té y Hiei hizo lo mismo. La taza de Hiei estaba casi llena.

-Madre, ¿te parece buena idea?- Kagome necesitaba una segunda opinión.

-Pues, mientras a Kurama no le moleste… aunque no veo porqué Shippo quiera entrenarse como youkai. Ya no están en la era feudal, no corren peligro… huh- La señora Higurashi se dio cuenta del pequeño desliz y miró momentáneamente a Kagome que pareció no darle mucha importancia.

Todos escucharon y captaron ese pequeño dato del misterio de la familia Higurashi. Ahora sabían que Kagome había estado en la era feudal. Probablemente de ahí conocía a Sesshomaru.

-Quiero ser como Sessho, abuelita- le dijo Shippo a la señora.

"¿Abuelita?" pensaron los jóvenes. La verdad es que la familia Higurashi tenía demasiadas cosas raras, Kagome parecía demasiado joven para ser madre del zorro. En realidad, si Kagome era humana el zorro no podía ser su hijo porque no era un hanyou, así que probablemente fuera adoptado.

-¡Oh! Cada vez que me dices abuelita, me siento vieja. – la señora Higurashi sonrió y recogió las tazas de té. –Bueno, pues ya que Sesshomaru es tan buen ejemplo,- Kagome no sabía si su madre era sarcástica o simplemente demasiado noble.- puedes entrenar con Kurama.

-Hiei también ayudará- fue el comentario de Kurama mientras reía al ver la cara de enojo de Hiei.- Estoy seguro de que al Lord Sesshomaru le agradará la idea.

-No tengo tiempo- fue por todo, la respuesta de Hiei.

-No seas mentiroso Hiei, si no haces nada en todo el día- Yusuke le acusó mientras se reía del destino del demonio.

-No me apetece-

-No te estaban preguntando Hiei- Kuwabara también se burlaba, una ocasión así dónde el demonio no se podía defender, no debía dejarse pasar.- Aparte la interacción con el niño te hará bien, quien quite y te haces menos desagradable.

Todos en el lugar rieron a excepción de Hiei, no era para nada gracioso a su parecer.

-Pues bien, de momento tenemos que retirarnos señorita Kagome. -Kurama se levantó y presentó sus respetos- mañana vendremos Hiei y yo para entrenar al pequeño Shippo.

-Gracias, de verdad se los agradezco- Kagome los despidió a todos en la puerta. Regresó para darle de cenar a Shippo y posteriormente irse a la cama.


	7. La pelea del Té

**Nota:**

****Lamento no haber actualizado antes. Explicación: Uni.

Disfruten =) Agradezco a los lectores por su apoyo!

* * *

**La pelea del Té**

-¿Es que este zorro no sabe hacer nada bien?- Hiei estaba desesperado. Jamás en toda su vida había visto a un joven Youkai tan idiota.

-Debes tenerle paciencia Hiei, es solo un niño- Kurama defendía a Shippo mientras trataba de bajar al joven de la rama del árbol donde estaba atorado.

Shippo simplemente lloraba indefenso y Kagome miraba desde lejos. Llevaban dos semanas entrenando a Shippo sin el menor resultado posible. Hiei, que al principio no decía nada y seguía las órdenes de Kurama cuando le apetecía, ahora se pasaba gritando de todo al pobre de Shippo. Kurama tenía una paciencia infinita y había crecido su afecto por el pequeño zorro indefenso.

-Hiei, ¡eso no es cierto!- gritó el pequeño Shippo mientras se abrazaba a Kurama y los dos bajaban del árbol. – La verdad es que soy muy poderoso ¡yo solito salvé a Kagome! Sin mí habría muer..to- Shippo bajó la mirada avergonzado de haber dicho demasiado.

Kurama se quedó mirando al zorro y después dirigió su mirada a la joven sentada debajo del árbol. Hiei ya la estaba mirando. Kagome sabía que la miraban pero no tenía nada que decir, así que se levantó y alegando algo sobre la comida de los gatos se retiró al templo.

-Esa humana tiene una herida que no sanará en mucho tiempo- dijo Hiei mientras se volvía hacia Kurama.

-Mi madre sanará. Es más fuerte de lo que parece. En realidad, el único que puede ganarle es Sesshomaru y como él no puede lastimarla entonces Kagome está a salvo.- Shippo sonrió mientras bajó de los brazos de Kurama.

-¿Qué no puede lastimarla?- preguntó Kurama

-Huh … ups, - Shippo se rascó la cabeza mientras se reprimía mentalmente por volver a hablar de más. –Por favor no le digan a nadie, si Sesshomaru se entera de que les dije me va a matar.

-Hmph- fue la respuesta de Hiei.

-No te preocupes Shippo, no le diremos a nadie- Dijo Kurama mientras regresaban a las lecciones de entrenamiento del pequeño zorro.

* * *

Kagome había llegado a la casa y estaba preparando té. No podía enojarse con Shippo por nada porque lo que había dicho era cierto. El pequeño se había armado de valor y la había salvado. Muy probablemente hubiera muerto desangrada de no ser por él, porque Sesshomaru jamás hubiera llegado a tiempo. En realidad, si lo pensaba mejor, si Seshhomaru hubiera llegado antes que Shippo seguro la mataba.

-¿Quién iba a pensar que estaríamos 500 años después atorados juntos por el resto de la eternidad?- Se preguntó Kagome a sí misma mientras servía dos tazas de té y soltaba una risita.

-Una eternidad bastante deplorable, si me lo preguntas- Sesshomaru estaba sentado en la sala de la casa mientras observaba a Kagome sonreírle dulcemente. –Deja de hacer eso, me das asco-

-No seas mentiroso, te gusta que te sonría- Dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba su taza de té- Me lo dijiste un día ¿recuerdas?

-El sake no deja la parte racional de mí- fue la excusa de Sesshomaru mientras tomaba su taza.

-Confías en esos demonios, ¿verdad?- Kagome adoptó una postura seria mientras tomaba su té. –Supongo que sí, jamás habías dejado vivo a nadie que me atacara antes.

-Kurama fue mi aprendiz hace mucho tiempo- Sesshomaru tomó su té tranquilamente mientras esperaba la llegada de los dos demonios mencionados.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Shippo llegó corriendo y trepó por la pierna de Sesshomaru. El Youkai lo tomó de la cola, lo despegó de su pierna y lo lanzó hacia la cara del otro zorro que entraba por la puerta.

-Oh, un zorro volador- Kurama atrapó al pequeño antes de que se estampara en su cara y se quedó parado en el pasillo. Esperó a Hiei y ambos hicieron una reverencia a Sesshomaru antes de entrar a la sala.

Sesshomaru les hizo una señal de aprobación con los ojos y volvió a tomar su té despreocupadamente.

-Hola, ¿quieren té?- Kagome se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a traer más tazas.

Hiei recordó el último té que la madre de Kagome le había dado y torció la nariz. Kurama observó al Lord Inu. Sesshomaru les ordenó con la mirada tomar té.

-Ya qué- dijo Hiei antes de sentarse. El olor a ácido le llenó por dentro cuando sesshomaru empezó a gotear por sus uñas mientras le miraba. – Será todo un placer- se corrigió el demonio de fuego.

Kurama se divertía mucho viéndoles. Por supuesto que sesshomaru era más fuerte que ellos, de mayor nivel y rango, pero a Hiei no se le daba bien recibir órdenes.

Kagome también rió al regresar a la sala. Les dio sus respectivas tazas a los demonios y le sirvió leche a Shippo.

-Hiei, si no quieres té no tienes porque tomar. Aunque estoy segura de que este té te va a gustar.- Kagome se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru y Shippo corrió a sus piernas.- A los demonios les gusta mucho.

-No estarás insinuando que les has servido de mí té, ¿verdad?- Sesshomaru dijo la última pregunta con un gruñido aterrador.

Al escuchar esto Hiei y Kurama que ya tenían las tazas en las manos las dejaron en la mesa rápidamente.

-Tranquilízate- Kagome tomó un sorbo de su té y miró a Sesshomaru. – Mi familia se ha ido de viaje y le encargué a mi madre más de tu té- El énfasis, siempre el énfasis sobre las propiedades de Sesshomaru.

-Que mí humana- énfasis y pausa dramática- le sirva mí te – el énfasis, Kagome odiaba ese énfasis- a otro demonio es inaceptable- Esta vez toda la frase salió en un gruñido y los ojos de Sesshomaru se tornaron rojos.

-Para empezar es mi té, yo lo compro para tí.- Kagome tomó a Shippo de sus piernas y lo colocó en el suelo.

-Wa, Sesshomaru se enojó- Shippo se escabulló entre ellos y corrió a los brazos de Kurama.

Kurama y Hiei no sabían cómo reaccionar. El Lord Youkai de la Luna estaba furioso. Podían sentir cómo su energía era liberada y dirigida contra Kagome.

"Ahora sí, la humana está muerta" pensó Hiei mientras decidía que era lo mejor. No entendía por qué él tenía que presentarle respetos al Inu cuando esa humana lo ofendía constantemente.

-¡Deja de gotear ácido sobre los muebles de la casa!- Kagome entró en pánico cuando miró los cojines deshacerse ante las gotas ácidas de las uñas del demonio. –Ahora sí Sesshomaru, vamos a pelear.

Al escuchar eso Shippo brincó de las piernas de Kurama. "Ha de morirse del miedo" pensó Kurama.

-¡Pelea, pelea!- gritó emocionado Shippo mientras daba brincos por toda la sala.

-Callado zorro- Sesshomaru miró a Shippo de tal forma que hasta Hiei sintió lástima por el destino del pequeño.

-Si yo gano- empezó Kagome mientras cargaba a Shippo y se dirigía a la puerta- Kurama y Hiei pueden tomar té.

-¿Y si gano yo?- Preguntó Sesshomaru mientras se calmaba y dejaba de gotear sobre los muebles de la casa. Seguro que la señora Higurashi no estaría feliz de eso cuando volviera.

-Aceptaré humildemente ser propiedad tuya- rió Kagome mientras salía de la casa.

-Muévanse- ordenó sesshomaru a los otros dos demonios –serán testigos.

-Lord Sesshomaru, ¿en realidad pelearás con Kagome?- Kurama estaba arrodillado ante el Inu

-La destrozarás- Dijo Hiei. Muy a su pesar tampoco quería ver como un demonio destrozaba el cuerpo de una humana, hasta cierto punto Kagome era linda y sería un desperdicio total.

**Algo parecido a una pequeña mueca que trataba de querer ser una sonrisa, atravesó fugazmente el rostro del Lord y los otros dos demonios temblaron interiormente.**


	8. La verdad al otro lado del pozo

**Nota:**

Por cierto, el fic regresó a estar en categoría normal en lugar de crossover por una simple razón: aparentemente para fanfiction, si es crossover las parejas tienen que ser cross tmbn. Mi pareja es KagSs y no me dejaba poner esa pareja en crossover así que lo quité de ahí. Fin =)

Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar u.u la uni, la uni. Pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones =)

Kappa: Estás en cuatrimestres... no tienes vacaciones

Sumine: Oh por Dios! Tienes razón odio mi vida u.u

Kappa: No, solo tu universidad

Sumine: mmm y mi casa siempre hace mucho calor X_X

Kappa: Vives en la playa, es natural

Sumine... tenemos que mudarnos a Alaska

Kappa: Primero tienes que traer de vuelta a Hatori a Zero y a Yuki

Sumine: Oh... Ha-chan te salvaré de las garras de Kaname D= espera que tenga tiempo de ir ...

Kappa:... Jamás irás...

* * *

**La verdad del otro lado del pozo**

Kagome se dirigió al Pozo por el que tantas veces había viajado al pasado para encontrarse con Inuyasha. Sesshomaru le seguía de cerca y un poco detrás venían Kurama y Hiei. Kagome se detuvo en la entrada de la casita que rodeaba al pozo y dejó salir un suspiro. No, ya no le dolía tanto. Respirar le había dejado de doler un mes después del incidente. Caminar le había dejado de doler dos meses después. Vivir, vivir solo le había dejado de doler cuando Sesshomaru había vuelto a su lado. No, definitivamente ya no le dolía tanto al lado del Lord.

Kagome se dejó caer dentro del pozo. Shippo y Kirara se aferraron a ella. Ir al pasado, eso sí le seguía doliendo un poco.

Sesshomaru le siguió. Kurama y Hiei detrás de él. Del otro lado del pozo había un bosque gigante y un cielo azul claro.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Hiei olfateó a su alrededor y lo que encontró le desconcertó.- Me recuerda al olor de mi madre.

-Eso es porque esto es el antiguo Japón- Kagome sonrió –Pero no el real es como una dimensión alterna. Aquí…ya no hay nadie- Kagome dio otra sonrisa pero esta vez no fue una real y todos lo notaron.

-Pelea humana- Sesshomaru liberó su poder y se transformó en el demonio perro gigante que era. Kurama no se sorprendió. Le había visto en esa forma una vez antes, sabía lo letal que podía ser. Hiei le miraba asombrado.

-Retrocedan chicos, no quiero que salgan lastimados.- Shippo jaló a Hiei y a Kurama hacia un árbol cercano y Kagome colocó una barrera sobre ellos. –Kirara- La gata se transformó y Kagome montó sobre ella.

Y la pelea comenzó.

En el primer momento Hiei no vio nada. Sencillamente se habían desvanecido. Cinco segundos después los árboles alrededor empezaron a caer. Hiei se concentró. Después de mucho esfuerzo logró verlos. Las velocidades a las que se movían, en especial Sesshomaru con su inmenso tamaño, eran impresionantes. Después de forzar mucho su vista, decidió usar su tercer ojo. Si quería ver algo no tenía otra opción.

El terror fue lo que invadió su cuerpo segundos después. Jamás un humano le había causado temor pero esta humana, si realmente se le podía llamar así, hacía que su instinto youkai le gritara que huyera.

Kurama tenía más problemas que Hiei para seguir la pelea, pero por los destrozos que observaba alrededor supo que era fiera. Si aún no había terminado eso significaba que Kagome, siendo humana, podía hacerle frente a Sesshomaru, el Lord Youkai de la Luna. El mero pensamiento de un humano capaz de enfrentarse a un Daiyoukai era para que el demonio dentro de él se agitara en nerviosismo. Humanos así no deberían existir.

En realidad, no existían. ¿Qué era Kagome?

-Probablemente no lo sientan por la barrera de Kagome, pero si no estuviera, la presión los destrozaría en un segundo. –Shippo se sentó en el suelo mientras observaba la pelea. – No puedo verlos, pero cuando peleaban antes, sus velocidades eran menores y a veces podía ver uno que otro ataque. A veces si Sesshomaru liberaba más energía que Kagome la asfixiaba así que aprendieron a controlarlo.

-¿Esta barrera es de Kagome?- Preguntó Kurama. Definitivamente, el reigan de Yusuke jamás podría romperla. Se preguntaba si habría algo capaz de hacerlo.

-Sí.- En ese momento la barrera se desestabilizó por un momento y después regresó a su estado normal. –Ah, Kagome ha de haber recibido un golpe de Sesshomaru.

Kagome se divertía demasiado. Le encantaba pelear. Se había acostumbrado a ello. Después de tanto tiempo corriendo detrás de demonios persiguiendo la Perla de Shikon y después de tantas peleas al lado de Inuyasha, pelar estaba grabado en sus venas. Sesshomaru no era diferente.

Acostumbrado a no tener un rival digno de usar sus poderes al máximo, le maravillaba la forma de pelear de Kagome. El poder inmenso que tenía le atraía naturalmente, aunque al principio no hubiera querido aceptarla como igual. Kagome se había ganado su lugar, probablemente antes de que él se diera cuenta.

Kagome se desconcentró nada, realmente. Una milésima de segundo. Pero eso fue suficiente para Sesshomaru. Kagome miró las garras demasiado tarde. Evitaría un golpe fatal, pero no saldría de ese zarpazo limpia. Su pierna había pagado las consecuencias desgarrándose hasta los tendones en el momento en que las garras del gran perro la atravesaban. Contuvo la respiración tragándose el dolor medio segundo. Ya, había pasado.

Sesshomaru notó el momento de desconcentración de Kagome un poco demasiado tarde. Para cuando trató de bajar la velocidad de sus garras, éstas ya estaban rasgando la piel de la pierna. Seguro a un humano eso le tendría que doler y mucho. En lo que Sesshomaru trataba de dar el golpe lo menos fuerte posible Kagome ya se había recuperado y había lanzado una flecha espiritual al Daiyoukai. En su forma actual Sesshomaru no era lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarla. Le iba a doler. Mucho.

-¿Qué es ella?- Hiei, que seguía la pelea sin perderse nada observaba como Kagome esquivaba los ataques de Sesshomaru y como le atacaba de regreso. Había visto el momento en el que las garras del youkai le habían rasgado una pierna abriendo una gran herida que se regeneró instantáneamente. El youkai había tomado un golpe directo de lo que parecía una flecha espiritual. Algo parecido al reigan de Yusuuke pero demasiado fuerte como para que un Youkai sobreviva a ello y sin embargo ese Lord sólo había gruñido en respuesta.

-Considérense afortunados- Shippo cogió una rama y comenzó a jugar con ella. – Están observando una pelea entre dos de los seres más poderosos. Escuché que Enma les pidió que no soltaran su energía espiritual en el mundo humano o podrían acabar con todo como sucedió aquí.

-¿Es por eso que no percibo ninguna otra presencia más que las nuestras?- Kurama se sentía intrigado por esa ausencia de presencias desde el inicio.

-Kagome era una humana normal cuando llegó aquí, pero con mucho poder espiritual- Shippo comenzó a contarles la historia de cómo conoció a Kagome y lo relacionado con la Perla de shikkon. La batalla continuaba frente a ellos.- Al final todos estábamos mal heridos y Náraku no se rendía. Sesshomaru peleaba de nuestro lado alegando algo sobre la invasión de Naraku en su territorio. Kirara y yo estábamos escondidos aquí cerca del pozo mientras veíamos todo. Con la perla de Shikon en su poder Naraku era casi indestructible y así mató a nuestros amigos.

-La pelea por la Perla de Shikon fue hace 500 años, todo el mundo sabe de ella, pero se dice que la perla fue destruida en ese momento- Kurama se había dado por vencido con seguir la pelea. Eran demasiado rápidos para él en su estado humano y no tenía intenciones de convertirse en Youko. El único momento en el que veía algo era cuando Kagome recibía golpes y su barrera se debilitaba.

-En cierto modo lo que se destruyó fue todo lo demás. La perla se volvió tan poderosa que Náraku no pudo controlarla y lo destrozó junto con todo a su alrededor. Kagome y Sesshomaru que habían sido protegidos por el escudo de Kagome fueron lanzados muy lejos, pero todos los demás desaparecieron junto con Náraku. Kirara y yo caíamos al pozo y fuimos a la época de Kagome regresamos y buscamos a Kagome. –Shippo bajó la mirada mientras recordaba ese momento. –Mi madre estaba ensangrentada con muchas heridas y le costaba trabajo respirar, pero aún así cuando me vio me sonrió. Me transformé y la llevamos al pozo donde mi abuelita trató de ayudarla pero era demasiado tarde iba a perder a mi segunda madre.

-¿Qué pasó con Lord Sesshomaru?- Hiei estaba escuchando la plática mientras dejaba de seguir la pelea, no importa cuánto daño se hicieran no parecía afectarles en nada.

-Cuando vi que Kagome iba a morir recordé que la perla tenía poderes, así que llevé a Kagome a la perla mientras Kirara traía a Sesshomaru que estaba mal herido. De ahí en adelante todo fue muy confuso Kagome tomó la perla y usó su poder para regenerarse, pero era tan grande que no lo podía controlar así que usó a Sesshomaru como intermediario. –Shippo se rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-¿Compartieron el poder?-

-Algo así, la verdad no sé bien qué pasó. Pero Kagome dijo que no lo podían controlar y nos ordenó regresar al pozo. Cuando volvimos a regresar Sesshomaru trataba de matar a Kagome por haberle usado sin su permiso y Kagome lloraba mucho. Fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no había nadie más.- Shippo recordó el sentimiento de perder las presencias de todo lo que habitaba su lado del pozo. Había sido como si un vórtice se tragara todo excepto a ellos.- Probablemente la fuerza que desprendieron fue tan grande que mataron a todo ser viviente en este mundo, pero no afecto el futuro así que Kagome dice que probablemente abrieron un hueco en el tiempo o algo así.

-El hecho de que la señorita Kagome viaje entre los mundos le debe haber dado cierta facilidad para abrir una dimensión alterna.- Kurama no había escuchado de un humano capaz de lograr algo así, pero tampoco había visto a alguien como Kagome antes.

-De todas formas mi madre se siente culpable de haber acabado con todo en este lado del pozo pero al menos Sesshomaru, después de muchos años de vivir en este lado del pozo solo, se dio cuenta que Kagome había tratado de salvarle y que no era culpa suya el estado actual de las cosas. Regresó con nosotros y está siempre a su lado.- Shippo se emocionó cuando la barrera de Kagome presentó una fisura justo a la mitad. –Ah, ya van a terminar. Kagome siempre pierde cuando su barrera se parte a la mitad.

-Es por eso que ella tiene tanto poder, lo absorbe de la perla- Hiei empezaba a comprender la familia Higurashi.

-De la perla y de Sesshomaru, así como Sesshomaru puede absorber poder de ella. Lo más probable es que ambos vayan a vivir hasta el final de los tiempos por eso es importante que se lleven bien, las peleas les ayudan mucho. Kagome sigue queriendo estudiar y llevar una vida lo más normal que pueda. Sesshomaru le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera siempre y que estuviera con él. –Shippo se rió mientras hacía señales de corazones en dirección de la pelea.- Yo sé que Sesshomaru se ha encariñado con ella y Kagome le quiere mucho es sólo que los dos son muy testarudos pero de vez en cuando se demuestran afecto, como cuando pelean.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Kurama

-Mira- dijo Shippo mientras señalaba hacia adelante.

Kagome estaba tirada en el suelo con las garras de Sesshomaru atravesándola por el estómago. Kurama sintió pánico por un segundo pero Hiei le detuvo.

-No has podido ver con claridad la pelea antes. Mira lo que pasa- Hiei sabía que Kagome se regeneraría inmediatamente.

Sesshomaru retiró las garras del cuerpo de Kagome y ésta escupió sangre antes de sentarse como si nada. El hoyo que segundos antes estaba en su estómago había desaparecido. Sesshomaru se declaró victorioso mientras le tendía una mano a Kagome. La joven la tomó, jaló a Sesshomaru hacia ella y lo tumbó mientras se reía a carcajadas. Kirara, que no había recibido un solo rasguño, lamía juguetonamente a los dos.

-Dilo, Kagome- Sesshomaru se quedó tendido en el suelo al lado de Kagome mientras Kirara corría en círculos alrededor de ellos.

-Sí, sí. Soy de tu propiedad oh gran Lord Sesshomaru- Kagome empezó a rodar sobre el pasto pasando por encima de Sesshomaru varias veces mientras reía a carcajadas.- Y no le voy a dar de tu té a nadie más si no quieres- más risas por parte de Kagome y un gruñido por parte de Sesshomaru.

-Vámonos- Sesshomaru se levantó y cargó a Kagome en brazos.

-Sabes que no estoy para nada herida ni me duele nada, ¿verdad?- Kagome refunfuñó mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del youkai.

-Lo sé- La verdad Sesshomaru no había tenido intenciones de atravesarla con sus garras. Aún sabiendo que Kagome realmente no saldría herida, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la sensación de sus manos atravesándola. Sentía remordimiento, pero Kagome disfrutaba peleando con él. Era el único momento en el que ambos podían disfrutar liberando sus poderes sin temor a dañar a nadie.

-Bien- Kagome esperó hasta que se acercaran al pozo y bajó de los brazos del peliplateado. Shippo corrió instantáneamente a ellos y trepó por la pierna de sesshomaru, que esta vez no lo sacudió ni se lo quitó, simplemente esperó que llegara hasta su hombro y se postrara ahí.

-Sabía que ibas a ganar Sesshomaru-

-Es natural, soy un Daiyoukai-

Kurama y Hiei se acercaron a ellos y dieron sus reverencias al Inu.

-Señorita Kagome, la verdad es que jamás he conocido a alguien con su poder- Kurama se acercó y se inclinó ante Kagome.

-Oh, Kurama eso no es necesario. La verdad que no me gusta para nada- Kagome sonrió y tomó a Kirara en sus manos y la colocó en su hombro. –Pero no pueden decirle a nadie lo que han visto ni lo que Shippo les ha contado.

-Algo así crearía caos en el mundo humano- Hiei no quería, pero había aceptado la realidad de que Kagome era más fuerte que él y le debía respeto. Ninguna pregunta de por qué el Lord y ella se trataban como iguales.

-Ahora que entienden, pueden tomar de mi té- Kagome se asombró por un segundo y después pegó un brinco y abrazó a Sesshomaru mientras se reía.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil- Kagome se soltó del inu y les dirigió una sonrisa a todos.- Pues vamos por té- y se lanzó hacia el pozo. Todos le siguieron.

* * *

Bueno... intenté explicarme... pero no estoy segura que haya logrado hacerlo bien... en fin estoy pensando escribir una historia de "Antes de la Eternidad" para explicar bien como llegaron a la situación actual Kagome y Sesshomaru =) espérenla un cap más o dos y termino ésta.


	9. La Eternidad

**Nota: **

****Yo sé que dije que dos capítulos más...pero solo salió uno xD. Así que... este es el final. Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron Reviews! Me encantan los reviews, me alimentan jojojo.

Kokoro: No me molesta, por el contrario me engorda y me fascina que me digas que te gusta mi trabajo =) Nos leemos en otro fic!

* * *

**La Eternidad**

Ya en la casa Kagome se cambió de ropa y preparó el té. Los demonios estaban en la sala discutiendo sobre el peligro de la Shikon y las medidas que Enma había tomado para suprimir sus poderes.

-¿Por qué Kagome no trabaja para Enma? – Kurama pensó que si Kagome acabara con los demonios sería mucho más rápido y fácil que si lo hacían los detectives normales.

-No puede controlar su poder, mataría a todos.- Hiei también había considerado esa posibilidad.

-Pues sí, aún me falta tiempo y entrenamiento para poder usarlos a mi antojo- Kagome sirvió té para cada uno de ellos y se sentó al lado de Sesshomaru.

-Adelante- dijo Sesshomaru mientras tomaba su taza y tomaba un sorbo del té.

-Pruébenlo, es realmente muy malo- Kagome se rió mientras tomaba de su propia taza. – la verdad es que no entiendo cómo a los Youkais les gusta esto. Debe ser gusto adquirido.

-Gracias- Kurama probó su té y le pareció lo mejor de la comida de humanos.

-Hmph- Hiei olió su té y para su sorpresa no era desagradable como el anterior. Después de probarlo se dio cuenta que en realidad le gustaba mucho.

-La verdad, está delicioso Kagome- Kurama sonrió a Kagome y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sólo para que quede claro, zorro- Sesshomaru tomó fuertemente la cintura de Kagome y le pegó a su cuerpo- el té es lo **único** de mi propiedad- subió su mano por el brazo de Kagome hasta llegar a su cuello – que les permito tomar. – La mano de Sesshomaru se detuvo en uno de los mechones del pelo de Kagome y lo retiró de su cuello, dejando ver una media luna azulada marcada sobre la piel blanca de la joven. La mueca que adornaba la cara del Daiyoukai era lo más cercano a una sonrisa de satisfacción que se le había visto.

Hiei casi escupe su té, casi. Sabía que si lo hacía el Lord no se lo perdonaría. Aparte realmente era un buen té. Kurama, por otro lado, hizo un gesto de comprenderlo todo y Youko interiormente maldijo su suerte. Claro que había puesto los ojos en la humana poseedora de la Perla de Shikon.

-¡Sesshomaru!- Kagome estaba ruborizada y muy apenada con los demonios. –No me exhibas como propiedad, porfavor.

-Perdiste la pelea humana- Sesshomaru soltó su mechón de cabello y dejó su mano sobre la cintura de la muchacha.

-Lo sé, pero esto es vergonzoso- Kagome seguía roja como jitomate y mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

-No entiendo- Shippo dejó su leche sobre la mesa y miró a Sesshomaru- ¿por qué mi madre tiene la marca de la casa de la Luna? Y ¿qué tiene que ver eso con ser de tu propiedad Sesshomaru?

El color de Kagome había superado el rojo natural.

-Escucha cachorro, cuando un Youkai toma a una humana…- Kagome lanzó un cojín sobre la cara de Sesshomaru y tomó a Shippo en brazos.

-No seas idiota, es un niño- Kagome le reprochó al Inu. El pequeño zorro seguía sin comprender la situación. – Lo que pasa Shippo, es que como todos somos una familia la marca es para identificarme como compañera de Sesshomaru y que otros demonios no me ataquen.

-Creí que para eso era el olor- Shippo se acercó a Kagome y olió sus cabellos.

-¿Olor?- preguntó Kagome intrigada

Los otros tres demonios contuvieron la risa.

-Ahora no es tan marcado, pero por las mañanas cuando vuelves de casa de Sesshomaru, hueles mucho a él. – Shippo sencillamente siguió tomando su leche como si nada.

-¿Es eso cierto?- Preguntó Kagome mientras miraba con mirada asesina a Sesshomaru.

-Es mera formalidad marcar tu territorio, como advertencia.- Sesshomaru ni siquiera estaba un poco arrepentido de la situación.

-La verdad es, Kagome, que la marca en tu cuello es una confirmación de lo que supimos Hiei y yo desde el comienzo.- Kurama dejó su taza vacía de té en la mesa.

-Yusuke y Kuwabara probablemente no lo notaron, pero el olor ese día era bastante fuerte como para que nos hiciéramos a la idea de que eras la pareja de un demonio. – Hiei sonrió maliciosamente mientras dejaba su taza al lado de la de Kurama.

-¿Me están diciendo que voy por ahí apestando a perro?- Kagome estaba furiosa, Sesshomaru jamás le había dicho que la dejaba oliendo a propiedad suya. Un gruñido de Sesshomaru fue la respuesta que obtuvo – Oh, por Dios. –Kagome se dejó caer en el sillón mientras consideraba la idea de cortar con Sesshomaru. No, no lo haría. Pero encontraría la manera de torturarlo… tenía la eternidad para pensar en algo.

-Cuando lo notamos, jamás pensamos que fuera la marca de Lord Sesshomaru- Kurama sonrió a sesshomaru mientras decía esto- En mis 600 años de conocerle jamás escuché que marcara a nadie, ni siquiera a otra Youkai así que el olor no me era familiar.

-¿Eso significa que Kagome es tu única familia adoptiva Sesshomaru?- Shippo interrogó al Lord mientras este desviaba la mirada y esquivaba la de todos los demás.

-Ese comentario, no era necesario Youko- Kagome tuvo un lapsus nervioso cuando creyó ver por un milisegundo que Sesshomaru se ruborizaba.

-Ah, somos del tipo fiel ¿verdad?- Kagome sonrió dulcemente a Sesshomaru y tomó su mano con la suya.

-Yo también quiero una marca como la de Kagome- dijo Shippo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Sesshomaru.-Después de todo, también soy de la familia adoptiva.

-No seas idiota- Sesshomaru lo tomó y lo lanzó en dirección al zorro mayor.

-Esa marca, Shippo, solo la pueden tener las parejas de los Youkais- le explicó Kurama

-¿Cómo si fueran mamá y papá?- Shippo pensó que Sesshomaru era un muy mal padre adoptivo

-Así es- sonrió Kagome- Sesshomaru te cuida como a su hijo.- El inu gruñó nuevamente pero a Shippo le pareció ver un fugaz elemento de dulzura en sus ojos. No, probablemente lo imaginó.

La puerta se abrió y entró la madre de Kagome. Shippo saltó al piso y corrió hacia ella.

-Abuelita, ¿sabes que Sesshomaru es mi padre adoptivo?- le preguntó mientras estiraba los brazos para que la madre de Kagome le abrazara.

-Claro que lo sé- Las mejillas de Kagome, que apenas habían vuelto a su color natural, se volvieron a tornar rojas. Sesshomaru decidió desviar la mirada una vez más mientras los otros dos demonios reían.

-No me digas que también puedes olerme- fue el comentario de Kagome. Jamás le había dicho que ella y Sesshomaru eran una pareja.

-No sé a qué te refieres Kagome, pero soy tu madre- la señora Higurashi pasó a la sala y se sentó en una silla con Shippo- lo noté inmediatamente, aunque realmente me sorprendí mucho. Tardaron tanto tiempo, que creí que jamás pasaría.

-Mamá, por favor – Kagome seguía roja mientras trataba de suprimir una sonrisa. En realidad siempre le había querido decir a su madre, pero le daba demasiada pena.

-Planeaba informarle de la situación- se defendió el demonio de los ojos ámbar- pero Kagome me prohibió decirle nada.

-Me imagino- la señora Higurashi le sonrió a Sesshomaru y éste entendió de dónde sacaba Kagome su carácter cuando observó odio disfrazado de dulzura en los ojos de la madre de Kagome. Estaba muy enojada, sí. Él sabía que debía haberle dicho antes.

-Ahora que lo sabe, quiero pedirle permiso para que Kagome viva conmigo en el castillo de la Luna- Sesshomaru miró directamente a Kagome y ésta le miró con dulzura.

-¡El castillo de la Luna!- Kurama pensaba que había sido destruido.

-Sí, Sesshomaru aun vive ahí; está escondido con mis barreras, pueden ir a visitarlo cuando quieran- Sesshomaru gruñó y Kagome le mandó una mirada asesina. –También va a ser mi casa así que puedo invitar a mis amigos a ella. Aparte Kurama y Hiei tienen que ir a entrenar a Shippo ¿no?

-Yay,¡ vamos a vivir en el castillo de Sesshomaru!- Shippo comenzó a dar brincos por la sala -¿Escuchaste Kirara?- La gatita ronroneó en el regazo de la madre de Kagome.

-Bueno pues parece decidido- La madre de Kagome miró a su hija con dulzura y con odio al maldito demonio que se la llevaría lejos de ella.

-Espero con ansias la visita guiada, Kagome- Kurama se levantó y Hiei le siguió. – Nosotros nos retiramos, que tengan una placentera tarde. –Kurama y Hiei presentaron una reverencia. Sesshomaru les dio permiso de retirarse y ambos salieron de la casa.

* * *

-Es una lástima- comentó Kurama mientras se alejaba del templo Higurashi

-¿De qué hablas, Youko?- preguntó Hiei presintiendo el cambio de aura.

-Sesshomaru siempre me ha ganado en todo- el demonio zorro rió mientras se perdía de la vista de Hiei.

-Sin duda alguna, es una adquisición muy valiosa la de la casa de la luna- Hiei miró la luna en el cielo y pensó que había humanos que valía la pena adquirir.

* * *

**Nota final: **

****Como saben (o quizá no) planeo hacer una precuela (?) de la historia y me gustaría saber qué es lo que les gustaría leer en ella. Obviamente voy a poner la batalla final con naraku y cómo sucedió todo en realidad...Shippo tiende a cambiar ligeramente las cosas xD

Bueno pues nuevamente muchísimas gracias por leer! Les mando besos de Chocolate a todos!

Kappa: Gracias por quedarse con nosotros n.n


End file.
